amor lobo
by migue . A
Summary: no soy bueno para los resumenes pero esto trata de un rhydian y fabian amor. esto se desarrolla durante la segunda y tercera temporada de la casa de anubis


Capítulo -1

**POV: Rhydian**

Los padres de Maddy nos habían informado que iríamos a un internado a un internado en Bretaña y que solo los podríamos visitar en las vacaciones.

Al día siguiente maddie y yo ya teníamos empacadas nuestras maletas y estábamos en el aeropuerto no se despedimos de Shannon, Tom y los padres de Maddy

Maddy- adiós papa, adiós mama nos veremos en las vacaciones los quiero mucho-

Yo-hasta luego señores Smith nos veremos en las vacaciones-

Maddy-adiós Shannon te enviare una carta en cuanto llegue, adiós Tom cuida a Shannon por mí –

Subimos al avión y nos dirigimos al internado .cuando llegamos al aeropuerto una taxi nos recogió para llevarnos.

Cuando llegamos al internado pude percibir un extraño olor uno muy parecido al olor de Maddy y al mío al parecer Maddy pudo percibir lo mismo por que pude ver una expresión rara en su cara

Yo-¿oliste eso?-

Maddy- si es como el de nosotros creo que hay más wolfbloods como nosotros –

Yo-sigamos-dije con curiosidad, que tal si hay más como Maddy y yo por aquí cerca

Entramos a la casa y nos dio la bienvenida un tipo con barba corta y con mal humor

El señor-buenas tardes esta será su residencia durante el tiempo que pasen en la casa de Anubis yo soy Víctor-

Yo- mucho yo soy Rhydian -

Maddy-hola que tal yo soy Maddy-

Víctor-pasen los presentare con sus compañeros-

Pasamos y nos encontramos con 10 jóvenes .uno me llamo mucho la atención pues olía como Maddy y yo era alto un poco más bajo que yo con el pelo negro y muy guapo… no eso no puede ser como puedo pensar eso él era un hombre y probablemente un wolfblood como nosotros. Bueno como él había otro que olía parecido.

**POV: Fabián**

Estábamos en la casa de Anubis todos estábamos desayunando de repente me llego un olor extraño parecido al de Nina y al mío.

Entonces dos personas entraron por el pasillo, eran ellos otros wolfbloods eran un chico y una chica el chico era un poco más alto que yo con cabello rubio y un poco pálido era muy guapo (desde hace unos dos meses había descubierto que era bisexual así que no me parecía raro pensarlo) bueno a volver a la realidad y la otra chica bueno no preste mucha atención en ella pero era más baja que yo de pelo largo y oscuro.

Víctor-bueno estos son los alumnos nuevos son Rhydian y Maddy espero les den la bienvenida adecuada-y con esto subió a su oficina

Trudy-bueno siéntense hay dos lugares disponibles-Trudy tenía razón solo había dos lugares restantes uno que estaba junto Jerome en el que se sentó la chica Maddy? Y el otro pues… junto a mí donde se sentó Rhydian

**POV: Maddy**

Cuando me senté a lado de mi había un chico rubio y de ojos claros  
Jerome-hola me llamo Jerome y tu nombre es Maddy ¿no?-

Yo-si mucho gusto Jerome-parece agradable

**POV: Rhydian **

Me senté junto al chico guapo _bueno tal vez sea hora de aceptarlo puede que sea bisexual u homosexual_

Yo-hola mucho gusto cuál es tu nombre- sentí como mi cara se tiño de un color rojo _odio cuando pasa eso _

Fabián- mi nombre es Fabián y mucho gusto en conocerte Rhydian ese es tu nombre ¿no?

Yo-si claro-

La señora llamada Trudy nos pasó unos platos y vasos para que nos sirviéramos comida y agua

Los chicos se empezaron a presentar y hacer sus preguntas hacia Maddy y a mí bueno en realidad dejaba que Maddy respondiera todas sus preguntas y solo contestaba las preguntas de Fabián.

Fabián-así que… Rhydian y que pasa con Maddy ¿es tu novia o algo? –la pregunta me sorprendió mucho y creo que escupí un poco de jugo en su cara

**POV: Maddy**

Cuando Fabián le hizo esa pregunta a Rhydian note que se puso un poco rojo y no lo entiendo, Rhydian nunca se pone rojo a menos que… a Rhydian le gusta Fabián!

Yo-Rhydian necesito hablar A SOLAS con tigo- le dije con firmeza

Rhydian-está bien-

Nos dirigimos al pasillo y comencé mi interrogatorio

Yo-oye quiero que me digas absolutamente la verdad_

Rhydian-está bien pero no sé de qué hablas-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

Yo-bueno… dime ¿te gusta Fabián?-le dije sin rodeos

Rhydian- espera ¿Por qué piensas eso?, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Yo- ja te atrape si lo sabía te gusta- dije con emoción pero no para que los demás me escucharan

Rhydian-cállate o te van a escuchar-

Yo-está bien no le diré a nadie pero con una condición-

Rhydian-¿Cuál?-

Yo-le tendrás que decir-

Rhydian-está bien-dijo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más

Regresamos a la mesa y de inmediato Fabián volvió la mirada a Rhydian

**POV: Fabián **

Cuando regresaron mire directamente a Rhydian

Yo-¿Está todo bien?-

Rhydian-ssi todo está bien-su voz parecía algo nervioso

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Víctor bajo y nos dijo a Nina y a mí que no iríamos y le mostraríamos la escuela a Rhydian y a Maddy.

Antes de empezar Nina me dijo:

Nina-¿los pudiste oler? Son igual que nosotros-dijo con entusiasmo

Yo-losé es genial alguien como nosotros por fin-

Nina-oye y ese chico Rhydian es muy guapo ¿no?-

Yo- si lose es muy guapo-

Nina-espera… te gusta ¿no es cierto?-

Yo- espera no bueno si, tal vez, un poco, ¿mucho?-dije haciendo una cara de angustia

Nina-no te preocupes ya lo sabía la pregunta era para hacer que o admitieras y no le diré pero con una condición-

Yo-¿Cuál?

Nina-lo tienes que besar-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Yo-no, ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿enserio?-

Nina-si y en los labios y será para antes del viernes o le diré-

Yo-pero si hoy es miércoles no puedo darle un beso a Rhydian en dos días-

Nina-pues lo tendrás que hacer-

Yo-pues si no queda de otra-sabía que no había manera de contradecir a Nina

Cuando acabamos de mostrarle la casa a Rhydian y Maddy Víctor llego les dijo cuáles serían sus cuartos

**POV: Rhydian**

Víctor- usted señor Morris dormirá con Fabián y su compañero Eddie ¿entendido?-

Yo-si señor- _genial me toca dormir con Fabián bueno y su compañero_

**POV: Maddy**

Víctor- usted señorita se quedara con Mara y Amber ¿entendió?-

Yo-si Víctor entendí-

**POV: Rhydian**

Fui a la habitación donde Víctor me señalo y desempaque mis cosas y de repente un tipo alto como de mis estatua un poco más broceado que yo entro a la habitación

?-bueno creo que seremos compañeros ¿no es así?-

Yo-si mi nombre es Rhydian y ¿el tuyo?-

?-mi nombre es Eddie mucho gusto conocerte-

Yo-bueno parece que si seremos compañeros de cuarto al igual que Fabián-

Eddie-si y ¿eso a que viene al caso? A menos que te guste-

Yo-que no solo es que… es mi primer amigo bueno tu sabes aquí en la casa de Anubis-dije tratando de encubrir mi encubrir mi rubor lo mejor que puedo

Eddie-bueno como tú digas-lo dijo sin mucho convencimiento

_Acabe de desempacar mis cosas y poner mi ropa en el armario, creo que es hora de ir con Fabián_

Yo-bueno creo que ya acabe iré a explorar un poco-

Eddie-¿con Fabián?-dijo con una sonrisita

Yo- e mejor ya me voy-y con eso deje la habitación

Cuando baje a la sala ahí estaba Fabián camine hacia él, al parecer estaba algo distraído por que no noto mi presencia, me acerque un poco más y vi que estaba estudiando algunos símbolos al parecer eran egipcios o algo parecido

**POV: Fabián**

Estaba en la sala tratando de descifrar cuales podrían ser lo reflejantes…

Rhydian-¿hola que estás haciendo?-dijo algo fuerte asustándome un poco

Yo- aaaaa me asustaste-

Rhydian-lo siento no era mi intención- dijo con la cabeza baja

_Hay es tan tierno cuando se siente culpable_

Yo-no hay problema solo estaba distraído, bueno ¿a qué venias?- me parecía extraño que m viniera a ver

Rhydian-bueno solo quería saber si querías venir al bosque con migo porque necesito decirte algo-

_Bueno ya es el fin ya lo sabe sabes que me gusta y de seguro me va a decir que me aleje de su vida y que no le vuelva dirigir la palabra ni por accidente _

Yo- está bien – dije triste sabiendo ya lo que me iba a decir

Salimos al bosque e corría muy rápido por suerte podía seguirle el paso ya que era un wolfblood

Llegamos al centro del bosque donde Rhydian y yo paramos

Rhydian- bueno lo que tengo que decir e algo muy delicado-

Fabián-bueno, antes de que digas algo quiero que sierres los ojos-

**POV: Rhydian**

Fabián me pidió que cerrara los ojos, yo confió en el así que los cerré.

Solo siento como Fabián se acercó un paso más, sentí su respiración en la mía y lo que menos me espere que pasara… me beso!

No supe que hacer más que moverme en sincronía con sus labios, solo duro unos segundos por que de inmediato se separo

Fabián- yo lo siento no pude resistir lo siento – dijo con la cabeza baja con lágrimas en los ojos

Fabián–entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, le pediré a Víctor que me cambie de habitación-

Trato de salir corriendo pero lo agarre del bazo le di la vuelta y lo mantuve lo más cerca de mi posible, quiso zafarse perro no lo deje

Yo- no Fabián yo te quería hablar de otra cosa, pero me alegro mucho de que sientas lo mismo por mí-

Fabián- ¿espera lo mismo?- pregunto con incredulidad

Yo-si tú también me gustas y mucho Fabián- me acerque y lo bese en los labios

Fabián- y entonces de que querías hablar con migo-aun sonaba un poco triste

Yo-bueno sé que eres un wolfblood y bueno también quería estar a solas para decirte lo que sentía por ti-

Al parecer a Fabián no le importó mucho lo primero sino más a lo segundo y entonces me abrazo y me beso, este beso era diferente este no estaba lleno de miedo sino de amor y ¿lujuria?

Yo-te amo Fabián-

Fabián- no yo te amo mucho más-

**POV: Fabián**

Regresamos a la casa de Anubis pero no como algo menos que novios, entramos agarrados de la mano al parecer todos tenían una cara de por fin o enserio en solo dos días cuando subimos Nina nos vio

Nina- si lo sabía por fin, como fue, cuando, como cuéntenme!

Yo- Nina no ahora después te diré todo, pero tienes que saber que es cierto es un wolfblood como nosotros-

Rhydian-¿espera ella también es como nosotros?-

Nina-si oye y esa chica Maddy ¿es igual?-

Rhydian solo asintió un poco

Nina- Fabián me o tendrás que contar todo después-

Y con eso Nina se fue hacia su habitación con Amber y Maddy solo pudimos escuchar como Nina dijo: ya lo sabía Amber de debes 20 dólares

Rhydian-eso fue extraño-

Yo-lo sé-

Fuimos a nuestra habitación donde no se encontraba Eddie solo nos acostamos en su cama abrazados y charlando como si fuéramos solo amigos cuando éramos más que eso.

Al poco tiempo entro Víctor

Víctor- se les informa que el señor Edison se ha cambiado de habitación y ahora solo serán ustedes dos-

Nos miramos mutuamente y nos sonreímos

Al día siguiente Rhydian y yo nos despertamos

Rhydian-hola amor ¿descansaste bien?-

Yo- hola, si muy bien ¿y tú?-

Rhydian-genial-

Nos vestimos, bañamos (obviamente separados) y bajamos al comedor donde ya todos estaban sentados y nos sentamos en la mesa

Eddie-y ¿Cómo durmieron los tortolitos?-

Rhydian y yo nos miramos con gran sorpresa preguntando como se habían enterado y por supuesto yo sabía porque _Nina_

Patricia-no se preocupen ya lo sabemos todo gracias a Nina aparte se les notaba por como Rhydian solo respondía las preguntas de Fabián- dijo con una mirada seria

Alfie-esperen ¿Fabián y el nuevo están saliendo?, ¿desde cuándo?-dijo con incredulidad

Jerome-no recuerdas, ayer que los vimos besándose en el bosque-

Yo-espera ¿qué? Nos vieron-

Rhydian-entonces eso es lo que olí-

Eddie-¿oler?-

Rhydian- si es que…. olía a colonia barata-

Todos se empezaron a reír _uf casi se revela nuestro secreto_

Maddy- oye Rhydian cuando los encontraron en el bosque no vieron "nada más "¿verdad?-

Rhydian- no se pregúntales a ellos-

Maddy-sabes que mejor olvídalo-

Así todos salimos a la escuela y para mi fortuna todas las clases me tocaban con Rhydian

**POV: Rhydian**

Fabián-primer día, ¿nervioso?-

Yo- solo un poco, pero mucho menos sabiendo que pasare todo el día junto a tu lado- y con eso le di un pequeño beso en los labios y entramos a la escuela

Fabián me llevo a cada salón al que iba a tener que ir y otros lugares como la biblioteca, la sala de estudio, el comedor y otras cosas más

Llegamos al tercer periodo que era biología y llego una señora que según Fabián era la señora cuicht

Sra. cuicht- bueno creo que tendremos que hacer unos cambios para los nuevos estudiantes – rogaba para que me tocara con Fabián

Sra. Cuicht- bueno Maddy te sentaras junto con Nina y Mara para ponerte al corriente y Rhydian te sentaras con Jerome y Alfie-

Me dirijo al asiento donde me señalo la profesora y comencé a sacar mis cosas Fabián voltio y con una mirada triste diciendo _lo siento ojala te hubieras sentado con migo_

**POV: Eddie**

Yo pude leer los labios de Fabián y los de Rhydian y sabía que querían sentarse juntos así que puse en marcha un plan

Yo-Sra. Cuicht no debería sentarse Rhydian con Fabián y con migo, bueno usted sabe Fabián es el chico más listo de la clase y así Rhydian podría ponerse al corriente más rápido ¿no?-

Sra. Cuicht- tienes razón Eddie creo que será mejor que se siente con ustedes, bueno Rhydian ya oíste cámbiate alado de Fabián-

Al parecer estaba muy emocionado por que comenzó a guardar sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante y de inmediato se deslizo al lado de Fabián

Rhydian- gracias te debo una-

Fabián- si gracias Eddie-

Yo- no hay porque-

Sra. Cuicht – está bien dejen de platicar-

**POV: Rhydian**

Se acabaron las clases y yo veía a Fabián un poco preocupado y me decidí a averiguar lo que ponía a Fabián tan estresado

En la sala de la casa de Anubis

Fabián estaba sentado revisando los mismos jeroglíficos de la otra vez

Yo – hola Fabián está todo bien, te veo un poco preocupado-

Fabián – sí, está todo bien o por lo menos casi todo-

Yo –como que casi todo-

Fabián –bueno… no sé si debería-

Yo – Fabián sabes que puedes confiar en i en lo que sea –

Fabián- es que no es solo de mí, solo déjame consultarlo con los demás porque tu si eres de confianza y deberías de saberlo –

Yo – está bien esperare – dije con un poco de curiosidad

Salimos hacia el campo donde se encontraban los demás haciendo un picnic

**POV: Nina **

Yo – oigan chicos ¿creen que deberíamos decirle a los nuevos acerca de Sibuna?-

Patricia – no lo sé apenas llevan dos días y que tal si en verdad son espías de Víctor? –

Alfie – no lo creo aparte parecen de confianza yo estoy a favor de que les digamos y que se unan-

Amber – yo estoy de acuerdo con Alfie y Nina, quien este a favor de decirles a Maddy y a Rhydian acerca de Sibuna alce la mano –

Alfie, Amber, Nina y Eddie alzaron las manos y patricia al ver su derrota también alzo la mano

Yo- bueno en cuanto lleguen les diremos todo –

**POV: Del narrador**

Rhydian y Fabián habían llegado a donde estaban sentados todos

Nina-bueno creo que es hora de que sepan algo…-

Ahora Nina les había contado todo la copa los artefactos, sobre frobish y sobre el problema de ahora los reflejantes

**POV: Rhydian**

Cuando nos contaron todo eso pude entender porque era que Fabián estaba tan preocupado

Maddy- entonces esto de "sencara" es todo cierto y lo de la maldición-

Nina-si y tenemos poco tiempo –

Yo –espera Fabián ¿tú también tienes la maldición? –

Fabián – si yo también –

Yo – si me dejan unírmeles les ayudare en todo lo que pueda –

Todos – eso es genial se los íbamos a pedir –

Cuando acabo la reunión Sibuna todos nos fuimos a la casa y allí comenzamos las investigaciones acerca de los reflejantes, en realidad no encontramos nada aparte que ya sabíamos que Víctor tiene los otros tres.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos, duchamos y desayunamos

Yo seguía pensando en cómo podíamos quitarle los últimos reflejantes

Todos estábamos en la sala y Yo seguía pensando en cómo podíamos quitarle los últimos reflejantes a Víctor, en ese momento Víctor bajo de su oficina y se dirigió hacia Trudy

Víctor- Trudy iré a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes, me tardare un poco –

Fabián- creo que es hora de revisar la oficina a ver si Víctor dejo los reflejantes-

Patricia- no creo que Víctor sea tan descuidado para dejar los reflejantes en su oficina –

Yo- vale la pena revisar o no?-

Fabián –Rhydian tiene razón debemos ir a revisar su oficina-

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Víctor y comenzamos a buscar los reflejantes. Buscamos por toda la oficina, Fabián encontró el reloj de Víctor, yo encontré una muñeca rara y Nina encontró una parte de un tipo de ventana.

Patricia- ¿no creen que esto fue muy fácil?, digo Víctor nunca fue tan descuidado-

Yo – ¿no es más fácil así?-

Fabián- patricia tiene razón pero tenemos que apurarnos antes de que Víctor llegue-

Nos dirigimos hacia los túneles y allí entramos a la sala de los reflejantes todos nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones.

Nina- rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la luna cubra el sol-

La luz empezaba a llegar a todos los reflejantes y cuando por fin se abrió la puerta vimos un tipo de ajedrez egipcio

**POV: DE NARRADOR**

Aquí nos saltaremos hasta que Nina se pone la máscara.

**POV: Fabián**

Nina se puso la máscara y sencara trato de apoderarse del cuerpo de Nina pero Eddie la detuvo y Rufus se puso la máscara y lo arrastraron hacia el abismo

Pocos días después llego alguien llamada KT

Continuara


End file.
